


How to ask for forgiveness

by chaymoonrin



Series: When Job Gets Boring [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: Just shower sex after an argument, not much to say.





	How to ask for forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> The works in this series are not related to each other, they can be read individually.

Magnus was excited, he has been occupying himself in organizing the most romantic anniversary celebration for his dear Alexander, the shadowhunter and him were celebrating their second year together, and what better way to do it than with a romantic homemade dinner, a cuddle time at the balcony in front of a fire and marshmallows and of course champagne under the moonlight and why not an amazing sex afterwards.

Magnus' cheeks blushed at the thought of the things he would let Alec do to him. He made sure to place everything perfectly and by nine o’clock he was ready, the food was nice and warm, the champagne was set on the ice bucket, the candles were lit, the cutlery was perfectly in its place, even Chairman meow was groomed and ready. The only thing missing was the young shadowhunter.

The warlock decided to wait patiently for his boyfriend to arrive, he was probably busy with his work, but when thirty minutes passed, he ended up calling to the shadowhunter phone which sent him to voicemail.

“Alexander, darling, I am waiting for you are you okay? Please call me” Magnus left a message in hopes the other will hear it soon. But another fifteen minutes passed and there was no answer, so he decided to try again.

“Alexander, I am getting worried please let me know if you are all right” he left another message when the call sent him to voice mail.

Twenty minutes and seven missed called passed, and the warlock was now passing around in his loft, worried with the image of his lover hurt somewhere, to his displeasure neither of the Lightwood siblings was answering their phones either, which left him even more distressed.

It was eleven o’clock when he decided he has waited for enough, not minding about his former plan he was ready to jump and go out to search for his boyfriend when the door knob began to sound.

Magnus felt relief when he noticed it was his Alec, and apparently, he was unharmed. But then he felt anger when he perceived the alcohol smell around him. And this time it wasn’t Magnus’.

“Alexander Guideon Lightwood, where have you been? You’ve got me worried sick” Magnus moved to face Alec, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

“Sorry, babe, I was hanging out with my friends and I lost track of time” Alec gulped, he knew better than to mess with Magnus Bane.

“You were hanging out with your friends? Why didn’t you answer any of my phone calls?” Magnus was angered, he asked with a deeper frown.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear it, but why are you so mad? I haven’t done anything wrong, you are the one who always tells me I should relax more often” Alec also raised his voice not understanding the warlock’s distress.

“You are right, you did nothing wrong” Magnus gave up on the discussion and let his gaze fall to the floor before leaving to retreat to their bedroom.

Alec was beyond confused, why was Magnus so mad? then why did he looked so sad? Not understanding where was his mistake he moved to follow the warlock but stopped when he reached the living room, he noticed the table set with cold food over it, melted ice and candles, and a signboard with the letters “Happy 2nd anniversary” on it. Alec's face palmed himself, feeling guilty for forgetting such an important date, and rushed to their bedroom to apologize with his boyfriend.

When he entered the room, it was empty and he almost panicked until he heard the shower running in the bathroom, he didn’t want to wait, he needed to fix this problem now, he hated to see his lover sad especially because of him so he entered the bathroom.

Magnus was fuming, he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn’t help feeling angry and hurt towards Alec. Not only has he made him worry by ignoring his calls, but he has also forgotten their anniversary. It was a small mistake he knew he will end up forgiving by tomorrow morning but right now the insecurities in his head were making him feel miserable.

He was under the steam, letting the water sink him further in his thoughts he didn’t feel when somebody joined him in the shower until said person pressed his naked body against his back and a pair of thick arms circled his waist.

“I’m sorry babe” Alec whispered against the shorter’s neck “By the Angel, I feel so stupid. How could I forget our anniversary?” he closed his eyes guiltily if two years of relationship with Magnus had thought him something, it was that Magnus hid insecurities under his façade. Insecurities he pledged eliminate, but now he has probably triggered them with this mistake.

“It’s okay sweetie, I was just overacting” Magnus shook his head to pull his façade up again and turned around on Alec’s arms “it is not of importance, and I am truly glad you had fun with the guys. You deserve to enjoy yourself” he said softly, tenderly caressing the taller’s face with his fingers offering a genuine smile.

Alec didn’t know how to describe the love he felt towards this amazing man. But his heart grieved when he noticed he was hiding his true feelings from him again.

“Of course it is important, everything about you is important to me” Alec assured him cupping his face in his hand “You are my world, you are my everything, don’t ever think you are not important” Magnus felt a single tear sliding down his cheek and he thanked they were under the shower or Alec would have noticed it. “Today I failed to prove how much I love you, but I will make sure it never happens again” Alec sealed his pledge with a kiss on Magnus’ lips. He was surprised when he tasted salt and urged himself to deepen the kiss holding him closer to himself, to prove Magnus he loved him.

Magnus let himself take the comfort his lover was giving him, he urgently circled the younger’s shoulders with his arms as if desperate to confirm Alec was there and it was not just an illusion.

Alec broke the kiss to catch their breaths but placed his forehead against the shorter’s looking intensely at his brown eyes. “Drop it,” he said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Magnus asked confused, never breaking the eye contact.

“The glamour, drop it… let me see them, let me see you” Alec repeated passionately. Understanding crossed Magnus’ face before doing as told ad revealing his golden eyes. “God, I love you so much,” Alec said before attacking the warlock’s neck, sucking the water wetting it.

Magnus was surprised for a moment, the vulnerability he felt every time he revealed his warlock mark made him feel scared but to know he was loved by this amazing man despite it, made him wash away a ton of insecurities of his mind. A tiny moan escaped his lips when Alec sucked on a certain sensitive spot on his neck, he let his head fall back to allow the shadowhunter more space.

Alec’s hands roamed around Magnus’ wet body a hand resting on the small of his back and the other traveling upwards to his sensitive nipples, the warlock hissed by the sensation and moved one of his hands to hold the taller’s member and gave it a tentative jerk wanting to reciprocate the favor.

A smirk appeared on his lips when Alec let out a deep growl at the sensation of Magnus’ jerking his stiff member ever so slowly it was almost painful. Without releasing him, Magnus began sucking on Alec’s neck right on his reflective rune. Alec, on the other hand, squeezed the shorter’s butt cheeks when the sensations became too much.

Getting frustrated, Alec pushed Magnus against the shower wall, “Turn around” Alec ordered wiping the water off his face, the shorter man did as he was told a little bit shocked by the change of attitude. The cold tiles of the wall in contrast with the hot water felt uncomfortable against his skin but he hadn’t enough time to think about that when he felt two big hands groping his butt and a skilled tongue probing his rim.

Magnus let out a cry of pleasure, the sensation was amazing and made his legs tremble, “Alec… ugh!” the warlock curled his fingers against the shower tiles trying to find support when the sinful tongue got into his hole. He almost lost his sanity when a long finger joined the tongue, opening his insides.

After a few more probes, Alec’s tongue stopped working his ass just to be replaced by a second finger, the tall man straightens himself, his hairy chest pressing against the shorter’s back and began to nibble at Magnus neck and shoulder, loving every mewl coming from his lover. He stopped to pay attention to the spot behind the warlock’s ear just in time to add a third finger.

Magnus gasped at the delicious stretch the fingers were causing, he was beginning to become impatient, he wanted more so he began bucking his hips to meet with Alec’s rhythm, but the Shadowhunter wasn’t getting any of that, so he snaked a hand around Magnus’ waist to prevent him from fucking himself.

Magnus whimpered at the restriction but it was soon quieted when the fingers left his hole just to be replaced by the tip of Alec’s member tempting his rim. “Please Alec, stop teasing” the shorter pleaded trying to push his ass to the dick but the hand on his waist prevented him from doing so.

Without much as a warning, Alec got inside in one single move bottoming right away. Both moaned in pleasure at the sudden wave of sensations. “See.. good things happen to those who wait” Alec smirked when he felt his lover shuddering under his touch.

“Fuck you Alexander” Magnus pouted, still breath less after the ambush, he almost reached his climax but not quite yet. “I’ll rather fucking you, my little grumpy” Alec chuckled and began moving inside the other, holding tightly his hips with both hands. Of course, Magnus couldn’t answer back, his mind to fuzzy to form coherent words anymore.

Alec bit Magnus’ shoulder, the sensations way too much to handle; the now warm water running over his back, the smooth wet body of his lover against his and the tight embrace of the warlock’s channel hugging his member, he had to hold the shorter man tighter in a bruising grip to stop himself from coming so soon, he wanted Magnus to come first.

Magnus let out a loud moan, throwing his head behind to lay over Alec’s shoulder when the shadowhunter hit his prostate. “You liked that?” Alec smirked at the dazed state of his lover, he angled his hips to hit the same spot again. “Alexander!” the young man had to hold Magnus from his waist to stop him from collapsing when this almost lost control of his wobbly legs.

Magnus had to hold himself tightly from Alec’s wrists when this continued abusing his P-spot, “Alexander, I’m gonna come” the shorter panted in Alec’s ear. “Come my love” and as if waiting for permission Magnus came with a cry of Alec’s name, painting the shower tiles in front of him. Alec followed soon after, thanks to the clenching around his member, sucking a red mark on Magnus’ neck.

“That means I am forgiven?” Alec panted in Magnus’ ear, his arms now hugging him tenderly around his waist. Magnus turned around in the embrace circling his arms around the teller’s neck, “you play dirty, but I guess I can never be mad at you” the warlock conceded with a playful pout which Alec managed to kiss away.

Both stood like that a few more minute, not minding the fact that the water was completely cold by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry it took me so long but I finally made one of your requests, I hope you like it.


End file.
